Freaky Jutsu
by coffindigger013
Summary: That's my body! And that's mine! We switched bodies! What will happen when Sasuke and Sakura switched bodies? What dilemmas do they have to face? SASUXSAKU.


**Freaky Jutsu**

**Summary: **

While Sasuke and Sakura were arguing over a certain matter, they accidentally bumped into an old lady, who happens to be blind. Busy of their fight, they ignored the old lady and continued arguing. Unknown to them that the old lady was once a respected ninja in her days, Sasuke and Sakura were placed under the old lady's famous jutsu; the body switching technique and we are talking about literally speaking of body switching. It means Sasuke is on Sakura's body and vice versa. The only way to bring their soul into their original body is to find the old lady before midnight or they will stay switched forever.

**Chapter 1: Switched**

Team seven were at their usual training grounds practicing their techniques on a very hot afternoon. Sasuke was practicing all alone near a shady tree with his aiming when a kunai landed an inch away from his foot. He turned around to his teammates and found out that Sakura was the one who threw the kunai at him.

"Sasuke-kun, I am so sorry!" Sakura apologizes.

Sasuke stared at her. He was pissed off, what if the kunai pinned his foot on the ground. _Can sorry lessen up the pain_?

"Try to be more careful Sakura!" Sasuke retorted. Even though he wasn't hurt, his hot-temper took over him.

Naruto was behind Sakura. He walked beside Sakura and saw her eyes trembling. He was about to give her a friendly pat when she burst out wildly.

"I said, I am sorry!" she blurted out. The heat of the sun and her exhaustion took over her calmness and once reserved behavior.

Sasuke glared at her. Sakura was mad at him for not accepting her apology, but it was definitely hot and very tiresome that it took away their calm side.

"I am just telling you to be more careful!"

Sakura glared back. "And I said I am sorry about it!"

Naruto walked between his friends. "Quit it guys!" but unfortunately, he was ignored.

"…"

"…"

Then **POOF!** Kakashi came out of nowhere and pulled away his two enraged students. He showed them both a coupon for a free ramen. Naruto began to drool over the free coupon but it happens to be that there are only two coupons.

One for Sasuke and one for Sakura.

Naruto was devastated.

"I'll treat you next time, Naruto. And besides you're not stronger enough!" Kakashi exclaimed, dragging Naruto away.

"But I want to join them!" Naruto wailed.

Sakura stared at the red coupon and glared back at Sasuke, who was now walking away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"Taking a break. I should get my free ramen, I am beginning to feel hungry all of a sudden!" Sasuke exclaimed back. "Don't go with me, get your free ramen tomorrow!" he was still annoyed with the previous argument.

Sakura remained in her place still looking at the coupon when her stomach began to rumble out of hungriness.

"Not a chance! I am coming with you!" she shouted at Sasuke, waving the red colored coupon in the air.

……….

While walking to the ramen store, their childish fight had not ceased yet. Sakura was asking Sasuke why she shouldn't go with him but unfortunately for her, she was being ignored more.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"…"

"You know I hate being ignored!"

"…"

"SASUKE!"

"Are you talking to me?"

Sakura's veins on her forehead twitched and she could feel her blood boiling inside of her. She walked in front of Sasuke and the onyx haired young man paused before her. He looked at her boringly.

"Honestly, are you talking to me?"

"Obviously! Who else am I talking too?"

"Yourself!"

"Why are you like that?! You're not that cold towards me years ago!" she flushed bright red out of rage.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "The heat is ticking me off and when you try to piss me off, it will just annoy me more." He exclaimed back.

"I am not ticking you off! I was merely asking you a question."

"Ask me questions when the heat is not this strong and hot!"

"…"

……….

Meanwhile…

"Thank you for buying!" a saleslady exclaimed when an old lady went out of her shop, carrying a small bag of bought fruits and a cane at hand.

She was about to pass the place where Sakura and Sasuke were fighting when out of nowhere, Sakura's right arm hits the lady's cane and the poor woman stumbled on the ground, her fruits scattered around her.

"My goodness." The woman was searching for her cane. "My cane!"

Unfortunately, the old woman was blind and her cane was a helping tool for her disability. Without it, she' done for!

Sakura didn't realized what had just happened, she was busy straightening things up with Sasuke. Sasuke was busy too that he didn't also see the woman searching helplessly of her cane.

"Sasuke! I hate you!"

"…"

"My cane. Where is it?" the woman heard Sakura's voice and pleaded her to help her find her cane but Sakura ignored her cries.

"Excuse me?" the woman's voice was loud enough to the two teens hearing but she was ignored more and more.

"…"

"…"

_Still ignoring the woman's begs. _

…

…

…

"That's it!" The woman stood up enraged. This time Sakura and Sasuke heard her and gazed at her with confused looks. The woman made seals with her hands with an abrupt swift of her fingers.

"What is she doing?"

"Those are seals." Sasuke said.

"Body switching TECHNIQUE!" The woman shouted and a blue light enveloped the two teens and then it turned white then circled them like a wave and then **POOF**! It ceases with a large puff of misty smoke.

………

"That will teach you both a lesson!" the woman whispered and then she disappeared from the scene.

……..

When the smoke finally ceased, Sakura coughed out from the smoke she had inhaled.

"Sakura, where are you?" it was Sasuke, reaching a hand to her.

"I am here. Where are you?" Sakura shouted, still coughing, and eyes still closed.

When the area was clean of misty air, a loud shriek was heard.

"Who are you?! Why do you look like me?" Sakura pointed at a girl before her with the same looks just like hers.

Short pink hair, emerald eyes, red blouse, tan skirt…

The girl's eyes widened too and she pointed back at Sakura. "Why do you have my body?!"

"Excuse me!" Sakura shouted, confusingly.

To their luck, two men holding a large mirror passed by them. The two teens stared at the large mirror and again a shriek was heard, and to that point; it was louder than before.

"This is not my body!" Sakura touched 'that' body's chest. _No boobs._ (**Sorry for the word)**

"That's my body!" Sasuke touched 'that' body's chest and he felt two lumps. Oo

"I am in your body!" Sakura was thunderstruck.

She has now jet- black hair, and onyx eyes.

"And I am in yours!" Sasuke was stunned.

He has now pink colored hair, jade eyes and a slender looking body.

"We switched bodies?!" they cried in unison.

Sakura shred animated tears from her now onyx colored eyes. "I am a boy!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Darn right! And I am a freakish girl!" Sasuke retorted, looking at her now slender and petite body.

"This is not happening!" they cried in unison once again.

Now that they have switched bodies… can they face each other's daily problems with their new bodies?

Can they deal with it?

……….

**A story to pass boredom! Review for an update and tell me if I need to continue it. Thanks! **


End file.
